The Truth of Ryoga
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: Ryoga and Ranma's fight has gotten out of hand and Ryoga was taken to the hospital. Is this a bad thing or can the doctors help him with his most serious problem?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is based off the anime, where they never mentioned Ryoga's parents as far as I know. So, if you keep this in mind, this Ryoga is very much canon. At least anime canon.  
  
Ryoga's last fight with Ranma went a bit too far. At least that's what kept going through his mind as he laid on the doctor's table, unable to move because of the full body cast. His doctor was here to tell him if the cast would be needed for much longer.  
  
"Well? Can I get out of this soon?"  
  
""Actually, yes, but I need to talk to you about the CAT scan we took."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"All of your bones are completely unbroken. However, we found this spot on your brain."  
  
"A spot?"  
  
"Yes. I was wondering, have you ever had trouble getting where you are trying to get to?"  
  
"Yes! All the time!"  
  
"Well, it's no wonder. In fact, I'm surprised you can even walk around and do half the things you are able to do."  
  
"Really. Doc, is there something you can do for me?"  
  
"Actually, I think there is, but first I'd like to do some exploratory surgery. Once we've gotten in there, we'll be able to tell if we can do anything." If Ryoga's face could be seen, a puzzled look would be the only thing the doctor would have seen. Ryoga decided to just say yes since the doctor knew more about what he was talking about then he did.  
  
Hours later, Ryoga's cast was off and he was in pre-surgery. The doctors gave him an injection and before long, he was out.   
  
In the operating room, the supplies were cleaned and laid out in a neat and orderly way. Several doctors were on hand to witness the operation take place. As soon as Ryoga was on the table, they began by carefully opening up the cranium. As they opened, they immediately found what the suspected. After removing the offending item, they inspected the surrounding tissue and did some tucks and pokes to make certain everything was were it was supposed to be.  
  
Once they were certain, they closed up and had Ryoga taken to recovery. It wasn't long before Ryoga came to and he could tell right away that something was different when he realized how far away he was from Ranma's house. He could picture the directions and every detail of a trip he would need to take.  
  
"I see your awake."  
  
"Yes doctor." Ryoga's face had a big smile as he was thinking of the exact directions to every place he'd ever been to. "Doc, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, it was as I thought. I found a piece of wood in there. I'd checked your records and noticed you had a really serious head wound about ten years ago. I guess when they closed up, they forgot to check for foriegn objects. The wood was blocking blood vessels and keeping your brain from operating correctly."  
  
Everything the doctor said made sense to him, but he kept quiet. There was no need to babble on about how much different he felt.  
  
"How much do I owe you for saving me!"  
  
"Actually, nothing since it was this hospital that did the work on your first head wound. Think of this as us righting a wrong done to you. We're going to keep you for a few weeks, but after that your free to go."  
  
Weeks went by slowly as Ryoga picture all the places that he would go to with out getting lost. He never liked traveling before because of how lost he always got, but now the idea was all his mind could focus on.  
  
Finally, weeks finally ended and the doctors released him. He decided his first destination would be Akane's house to say hi to her and maybe even see if he could thank Ranma. It was because Ranma beat him up so bad that the doctors even looked in to his head and were able to help him.  
  
Couple of days later, Ranma got a letter in the mail box.  
  
'To Ranma, I'm coming by. Be ready. I'll be there on Tuesday.' Ranma looked at the calendar and noticed it was Tuesday.  
  
"I guess I'd better have the house ready in a week." His thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who's there?"  
  
Ranma didn't hear a response so he decided to check out side. As he opened the door, a fist flew at his head. He started to duck until he saw it was Ryoga and he was on time! 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: This story takes place a few days after "The Truth about Ryoga" story. It is however a seperate event.   
  
Chapter 1version 1.1  
  
Ryoga's journey brought him to a major part of Tokyo. He looked over the city in the direction of the Tendo dojo.  
  
  
  
'Oh Akane, how I long to see your smiling face again. It seems like it's been ages. But I can't. I've fallen behind in my training. I remember how I used to double the weight of my bag and umbrella every year. Since I meet you, something changed in me. I thought it was a good thing. Now I see that if I'm ever to beat Ranma, I really do have to stop being with you.'  
  
As part of his training, he needed to increase his bags weight again. He stopped just outside of the first hardware store he could find. Thankfully this was the one that had everything he usually needed. Before entering, he took a quick look through his back to make sure he knew what he needed to buy.  
  
'Let's see...' Ryoga laid the umbrella aside and opened up his back pack. 'There's my sleeping bag... I remember those nights I looked up at the sky and felt nothing by hate. And confusion since I never seemed know where I was during those days. The sleeping bag actually did one thing for me. It reminded me home wasn't a place with four walls and a roof. It was where ever you hung your hat. Or in those days, where ever I happened to be.'  
  
Ryoga laughed at the memory, but soon stopped himself. 'It feels strange to be able to find joy in a past sorrow. When I think of it though, it feels more like it happened to someone else...'  
  
He shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.  
  
'What's next in here... Oh, I was wondering where that bag of gold ore went... I'm not sure what mountain I was on, but I do remember going in and finding this stuff. A few days later, I found a jeweler and he told me I had some where in the area of two hundred thousand yen worth. I can still remember the look on the guys face when I pulled it out of my bag with just one hand.'  
  
'A couple of thousand 100 yen pieces... I got that after I realized I couldn't always hunt for my food. Some cities I would enter would have rules and laws against it. But as long as I had some money, I never had to go hungry.'   
  
'Here's my other bags of coins. What were they called? Oh yeah, American quarters, Spanish pasos, English pounds, some French coins, and German marks too. I could probably get rid of all these foreign things now that I don't have to worry about ending up there by accident...'  
  
'Next I've got my cooking utensils. Nothing's worse then trying to cook and clean your meal with your bare hands. I found that out the hard way. My hands stank for months of dead animal until I got these.'  
  
'My first aid kit. While it's true I rarely ever take this out for myself, I have found it useful whenever I ran into someone in the middle of no where. Thankfully I'm not always the reason they would get hurt...'  
  
'Last, but not least... My twenty-five solid bricks of lead on the bottom. I guess I should add another ten bricks.' As soon as he spotted a clerk, he went over and asked for the bricks.   
  
"Ten lead bricks? I can have them loaded on to a cart and taken outside for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?! You don't think you can carry these things all the way to your car in one trip do you?"  
  
"I don't own a car. I'm just going to put them with my other twenty-five bricks."  
  
"Twenty-five! Your joking with me right? No one can lift Twenty-five solid bricks of this stuff. Let me see that bag of yours."  
  
"OK." Ryoga carefully handed his bag over, but the clerk's hands didn't hold on very well and the bag dropped to the ground.  
  
"My lord... Bring that thing over here for a second. I want to weigh that bag of yours." Ryoga did what the clerk wanted and set his bag on the scale. The needle shot around to the max the scale could read. "Do... do you realize what this means?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Your carrying more than two tons on your back!"  
  
"Actually it's should be about 3 tons, but it was starting to feel a bit light." Ryoga pulled out the money to pay for the bricks. The clerk's mind barely registered this though.   
  
After getting his change back, Ryoga packed the bricks in and headed out the door.  
  
'Now that I think about it, my umbrella's also feeling a bit light. I should stop by the umbrella store next. Last time I was there, the shop owner promised me he would be getting in a new two ton version.' Ryoga set out and several miles later, he entered a small mom and pop shop.  
  
"Hello? Uchi? It's me, Ryoga."  
  
"Ryoga! Long time no see! What has it been, three years?"  
  
"That all?" The two hugged for a second. Uchi was a friend of Ryoga's father before the accident.  
  
"You know, your timing has always been the best. Just the other day, we got in a new umbrella model. It's like your current one, only... well, I'll let you be the judge." The two walked to the back of the store. "Here it is. I'd love to hand it to you, but it took fifteen full grown body builders and a fork lift to carry it in here. The weight is supposed to be five tons I think. They made it with some new fancy man made metal alloy."  
  
The two starred at the almost ordinary looking umbrella and Ryoga felt a chill of excitement. He reached out to grab it. For a second, he wondered if he'd be able to carry this. 'It took fifteen men just to get it in here...'  
  
Focusing, he took the handle and lifted it up. He was surprised to feel the umbrella wasn't that bad at all. The shop keeper just smiled.  
  
"It's so good to see the investment wasn't wasted."  
  
"This thing will do. How much do I owe you for it?"  
  
"Ryoga, you know your money's no good here. I owe you and your family so much for the damage I caused. It's so much, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay my debts."  
  
"Uchi, I don't know what you think you did, but no matter what you did, your debts have been paid in full several times." Uchi's mind drifted for a minute to the terrible accident and the results it had on Ryoga's parents. After that day, they never seemed to be able to find their ways. He was happy that Ryoga wasn't there that day, but as fate would have it, the poor boy got into an accident of his own with a boy named Ranma. So in the end, it seemed being lost would be the Hibiki family curse.   
  
The sound of Ryoga testing his umbrella brought him back to the now.  
  
"Thank you for your kind words Ryoga, but I want you to have that umbrella."  
  
"I shall treasure it. I'll return to buy a new one in a year or two ok?"  
  
"Then I'll have them start work on it today. How's ten tons sound? They told me with the right purity of this new metal, they could make it up to forty tons."  
  
"Ten should be more then enough. I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
Ryoga left the shop and continued to jab and twirl his new umbrella. He knew he had to savor these moments though. They never seemed to last.  
  
NOTE: Please feel free to submit constructive ideas using the review option. Personally, I write stories for this web site to get better at my writting, not to hear rude and unhelpful comments. My stories will not get better by telling me you don't like it.  
  
Thank you to the reader that pointed out a better choice then Titanium. Also thank you to the first reviewer of this story that did the very scientific perspective of this story (and how likely or not it may be). That's what I need. I can also use comments on what elements I forgot to add (too much or not enough first person?). Are my scense descriptive enough or too descriptive?  
  
This update is because I used the wrong kind of metal for the bricks and as my brother pointed out (and the kind scientific reviewer), no real metal could make Ryoga's umbrella weigh 5 tons. So I am currently using "Ye Old Fictional" metal. It's great stuff. It weighs as much as you need it to. As a final note to this short (and pointless) tale, the charater is true to his word. Each year, he returns and gets an umbrella that weighs twice his current one. He also continues to buy more bricks for his back and also gets a lead lined back pack. Sounds fun right? 


	3. Chapter 3

The events of this battle take place after "Ryoga's training". It is however a seperate event.  
  
Chapter 1version 1.0  
  
"Gollums?" He looked at the rocky foes in front of him. Standing fifteen feet in the air, they threatened to strike at any moment. "You guys don't really want to attack me do you?"  
  
The first of them began to approach.  
  
"Guess that means you don't enjoy life... Bakusai Tenketsu!" He quickly charged the first and pressed the unnatural man's breaking point. As Ryoga's finger struck, the rock man blew into thousands of pieces. "I'm ready for the rest of ya."  
  
Not many men could cause a gollum to react in fear. They began to cower and tremble as Ryoga approached them.  
  
"I've come for the treasure you guard. You should know I don't have any problems with destroying the lot of you to get it."  
  
The gollums quickly lined up against the walls and tried their best to stay clear of the young man. Ryoga didn't pay any attention. They were only the first step to the final destination. The rest would not be so easy.  
  
'Unless their made of stone too... Ha ha ha ha!' Ryoga was suddenly struck by an odd thought. 'When was the last time something really bad has happened to me?'  
  
He thought and thought and nothing seemed to come to mind.  
  
'Could it be?... I've lost my bad luck... Let's see... Haven't turned into a pig in years... No longer getting lost all... and the weight training is finally working. I dare say that... I'm actually happy.'  
  
His delightful thoughts were briefly interrupted by a odd sensation. As he looked behind him, he wondered what could have made the man sized hole in the steel door.  
  
Ryoga took a quick look at his surroundings. A long and dark hallway with the scent of fresh sea water hanging thick in the air. He placed his hand on the wall and it was coated with a warm dew. Before long, he noticed that there was also a smell of moss and mold. The water on the walls had not been disturbed for quiet a while.  
  
The air was warm. As he went farther down the hall, the heat continued to build. It seemed to him that hell it's self was waiting for him at the end. He soon found himself taking each step only after saying a prayer for his soul.  
  
'The legend said it would be hot, but...' He stopped and wiped his brow. 'This is not what I had in mind... '  
  
He soon came to the end of the hall and found a large cavern. The sides had been sanded down and made almost flat.  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
"I, Ryoga Hibiki! I've come for the treasure!"  
  
"What you seek is not for mortals. Can you prove to me you are worthy?"  
  
"I'll do anything I have to."  
  
"Would you trade your curse for another one?"  
  
"What is this? How'd you know I have a curse?"  
  
"Simply. I am not of this world and I see all that a man is. Your curse will effect your ability to enter. Only humans may go further. Do you want to continue?"  
  
"Yes! I must! I've come to far to quit now!"  
  
"Then from now on, your curse is 'ko'" A light engulfed Ryoga for a brief second.  
  
"Ko?"  
  
"Yes, I think you'll understand later."  
  
"Wait a minute... Couldn't you just remove my curse?"  
  
"Sorry kid, I just don't work that way. Removing curses just doesn't fall under my job description."  
  
"Oh..." Ryoga pondered what his new cursed form was for a second, but decided he'd know when it happened. "What's next!"  
  
"Nothing complicated. Just go through that door."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"It does weigh over thirty tons, but yes, that's all."  
  
"Thirty tons?"  
  
"It's just another way for you to prove yourself worthy." Ryoga approached the door slowly.  
  
"I'll have to put every bit of energy I have into this!" He took the handle and began to pull. The door responded with a high pitched squeak and a low groan. "I can do this!!!!"  
  
As Ryoga gave a massive tug, the door ripped from it's hinges and began to fall towards Ryoga. He knew he couldn't escape, so he braced himself. As the door made contact with his shoulder, he grunted and pushed upwards. The door's momentum carried it over Ryoga and through the floor.  
  
"My my my. Your stronger then I thought. Nobody has ever opened the door, let alone ripped it off it's hinges. Proceed and claim your reward."  
  
Ryoga stepped through the door. As he did, he saw what he came for. As he approached the book, he began to salivate. The greatest martial art's techniques all written in one easy to carry volume.  
  
"And it's all mine!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Ryoga halted at the sound of the voice. It sounded very familiar.  
  
"Ranma?" At the other side of the chamber, Ryoga realized his worst fear. Somehow, Ranma was here too. "Ranma! You won't take this from me!"  
  
"We'll see about that won't we P-Chan..." Ryoga blocked as he saw Ranma charge him. He felt a hundred fist hit his gut and he flinched. Ryoga countered by pushing both hands in front of himself as fast as he could, causing a massive shockwave. "Ranma, this time I really am going to kill you!"  
  
Ryoga set his umbrella down and then removed his back pack.  
  
"What's this P-Chan? Getting tired already?"  
  
"No, I just figured I could do more damage if all my strength was focused on you instead of my weights. Prepare yourself for death Saotome!" Ryoga focused his energy and began to bulk up.  
  
"What the..." Ryoga smiled as he watched his nemesis step back in horror. "You really think your stronger then me? HA! We are going to finish this Ryoga! And when it's done, you'll never bother my love Akane again!"  
  
'my love Akane? Since when did Ranma ever openly admit his feelings for Akane?' Ryoga eyed Ranma carefully. 'Try this one. Ku Dan!"  
  
Nine life force blast shot from Ryoga's hand towards Ranma.  
  
"Möko Takabisha!" Ranma's blast was strong as always, but it only stopped two of Ryoga's balls of energy. "Ah!"  
  
"Saotome. Either your getting slow or your lying to me." Ryoga charged in fast and punched Ranma across the face. "These aren't even my best move Ranma and your just taking them. Not to mention, a lot of damage with each hit you take."  
  
Ranma was beginning to look frayed around the edges. Ryoga was certain this person couldn't be the real Ranma. The real one would have dodged the power blast instead of blocking them.  
  
"That all you got Ryoga! It's my turn!" Ryoga prepared himself once again to block Ranma's attack. He began to feel thousands of punches on his defense. Only, the punches were barely punches. More like taps. Ryoga began to charge his chi into his arms and prepared for a finishing move.  
  
"Ryuu Mochi!" A massive energy shot from his arms and formed into a dragon's hand. The hand quickly grabbed Ranma and raised him above the floor. "How do you like that move? I just created it. Now tell me who you are and I'll spare you."  
  
"I'm the guy you have to defeat to get that book!" Ranma looked like he was about to free himself.  
  
"I don't think so." Ryoga closed his hand a little more and the dragon hand responded with more pressure on Ranma. "You aren't Ranma that's for sure. Even though I've gotten more powerful then we used to be, I certain Ranma's been doing the same. Your just too... weak to be him!"  
  
"You jerk, when I get free, I'm gonna make you regret those words!"  
  
"No, you imposter! Your not going to get free." Ryoga squeezed his hand all the way causing a sickening sound of bone and flesh being crushed. "What a way to die. Pretending to be Ranma."  
  
"You may now take your prize young one. I hope it was worth the pain."  
  
"Yeah, I do too." Ryoga took the book and made his way out of the damp dungeon. 


	4. Chapter 4

This story takes place about nine years after 'Ryoga's Quest'. It is a seperate event though. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1version 1.1  
  
Ryoga found himself falling towards a river and he hoped that the book would be safe in his bag.  
  
'I guess I'll finally find out what my new cursed for is...' His head hit the water and he felt a strange sensation. It wasn't as bad as when he turned into a pig, but he could tell his height was shorter. He looked at his hands and saw they were still there.  
  
'That can only mean that I'm a...' He struggled against the weight on his back and the raging currents. His strength felt like it took a nose dive. It was all he could do to keep from going down any further.  
  
Finally he reached the shore and dragged himself out of the river. He found it difficult since, something was off. He tried not to think about it.  
  
'What ever I've become can't be worst then being a pig.' Once he regained some of his strength, he pulled out his water heater and quickly changed back. 'That feels better.'  
  
Ryoga took a look at his surroundings. He was in a thick jungle and it struck him.  
  
'I'm close to Nerima!' Wasting no time, he got dressed again and took off for the city. 'Oh Akane, how I long to see your sweet smile again. It feels like it's been ages since we last meet. Corse it always seems that way to me. It's probably only been a half a year at most...'  
  
The trip wasn't long and beyond dodging several splashes of water, it was uneventful. He stepped up and saw it. The Tendo dojo. He knocked and for several seconds, no one came to the door. Finally, he heard tiny foot steps. They were then followed by a thud. Some one small just fell over. After a few more seconds, he heard the tiny foot steps again. They were headed towards him. Soon the door handle started to move. Slowly at first and he could hear someone straining to do so.  
  
'Maybe they've been hurt...' He helped the person out by turning the knob. The door soon opened and Ryoga was facing no one. He looked left and right. 'That's odd...'  
  
He felt a pull on his pants leg. He looked down to see a two year old girl.  
  
'Oh no... It can't be... Is this Ranma and Akane's daughter?... If it is, my heart of glass... Will shatter!'  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" A older man jogged around the corner. "Why it's Ryoga! How's it been? Haven't seen you in about ten years."  
  
"Ten years!" His mind filled with images of several children like the one in front of him. "Where is Akane?!"  
  
"Akane? Well now, I'm not really sure about that. She hasn't been here in a long time."  
  
"A... long time? Why is her child here?"  
  
"What do you mean? This is my daughter. Ryoga, meet Ryotori. Ryotori, meet Ryoga, an old friend of the family. Ryoga, why don't you come in. There's a lot you've missed in the last ten years."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say..." The two walked into the dining room and took seat on the opposite sides of the table.  
  
"Where to begin... I know. About a year after you left Ranma and Akane finally tied the knot."  
  
"They what?!"  
  
"Calm down. It was a great day, but a year later on their twenty first birthdays, the two got a divorce. It seemed that they weren't able to make it work. I'm just glad they didn't have any children or I would have objected to the divorce."  
  
'Thank goodness. That means my dear Akane is still unspoiled'  
  
"Akane went on a training journey shortly after that and Ranma hit the books and went to college."  
  
"Ranma? College you say?"  
  
"Yes, it was hard for us to believe, but it seems when he really tries, he can do anything he wants. It only took four years for him to get his Doctorate in archeology. Shortly after that, we lost contact with the lad."  
  
"My god, then..." Ryoga thought back to the cave and wondered if perhaps that was the real Ranma.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't say all contact. He does stop by every once an a while to pick up a check that Nabiki sends him. In fact, he was just here an hour ago." Soun stopped and looked at a Ryoga. "Son are you ok?"  
  
Ryoga seemed out of it. That's when Soun had an idea. He picked up his cup of water and splashed Ryoga with it. Then it was his turn to go into shock.  
  
"Ryoga... Your a..." Soun promptly fainted. Hinako came in the room and saw her husband passed out on the floor and went to him. After an hour of care, the two came back to their senses. Soun looked over at Ryoga and saw that Ryoga was himself again. 'What an awful curse to have.'  
  
"So Ranma's doing ok?"  
  
"Umm. Yes. He's doing very well for himself."  
  
"You mentioned Nabiki sends him a check every month. Why?"  
  
"You know, I'm not really sure, but I also get one. I've heard that Kasumi and Dr. Tofu get a check as well."  
  
"Wow. Wonder how she's able to do that..."  
  
"I'm not certain, but I hear she's into some dirty stuff..." Ryoga's mind filled with images of prostitution, gambling, and other mob related activities. "I think she became a lawyer."  
  
Ryoga face vaulted.  
  
"A lawyer?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure about that." His face suddenly became like stone. "Don't you ever think those kind thoughts about my daughter again. She'd never be involved in criminal activities."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Some place far away, Nabiki sneezed.   
  
"Someone is talking about me. Have them found and killed."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
Back at the Tendo residence.  
  
"So this is your daughter?"  
  
"Yes. Ryotori was born about two years ago."  
  
"Hello Ryotori."  
  
"Hello." The little girl politely bowed her head.  
  
"What a sweet little girl."  
  
"I am not sweet. I'm going to be a marshal artist."  
  
"A martial artist you say?"  
  
"Yup. Gonna be big and strong."  
  
"Wow. You know, I've got something for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Follow me." The little girl followed closely behind Ryoga and they entered the bath room. "I hope it's still here."  
  
He searched around for the opening in the wall.  
  
"Um, Ryoga?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Tendo?"  
  
"Why did you want my little daughter to follow you in here?"  
  
"Ah ha! Here it is." He pulled out an old umbrella. "I hid a spare in here back when I turned into a pig. I didn't like to stop my weigh training for very long, so I hid this here."  
  
"Wow, that is pretty."  
  
"You think so?" He looked at it carefully. She's right. "Well, you can have it. Be careful though, it's heavy. Once you've mastered lifting that, I promise to bring you a heavier one."  
  
"Really? Wow!" She grabbed the umbrella from Ryoga's grip and began to play with it.  
  
"What the... That weights about four hundred pounds.  
  
"Yes, she's been lifting weights already. I tried to stop her, but she's as head strong as Akane was."  
  
"Wow. Guess I'll be bringing that heavier umbrella sooner then I thought."  
  
The group meet back in the dining room and sat down. Ryotori was busy lifting the umbrella up and down and side to side. It made Ryoga feel happy to help the sister of Akane. Almost as if he were helping her directly.  
  
"Ryoga, you said you used to turn into a pig..." Ryoga froze.   
  
'Oh no. He didn't know did he...'  
  
"Son, that wasn't a pig I saw you turn into. Want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Ryoga went over the tale about fighting gollums and then fighting a shadow version of Ranma.  
  
"Sounds like you've had quiet an adventure."  
  
"Yeah, but it's far from over. I've got to find Akane."  
  
"Wish I could help you with that one son, but I haven't heard a single thing from her since the divorce. She spent about a week here and then left. She didn't even say goodbye."  
  
"You don't seem very upset about that."  
  
"Let's put it this way. Shortly after that happened, there was a minor flood in this area. And I cried a lot too. But the past is the past. After five years of waiting, I finally got on with my life and that's when I meet my wife, Ms Hinako. We dated for about three years before we finally decided to get married."  
  
"Mind if I go and look in her room?"  
  
"Sure. I haven't been it since she left so everything's the same."  
  
Ryoga walked slowly up the stairs as if he were about to face God. As he approached her door, he said a prayer and turned the door knob. There was a momentary sucking sound and Ryoga took a second to figure out what that could mean.  
  
"I had her room vacuum sealed." Ryoga face vaulted. Once he was back up, he proceeded through the door. It was exactly the same, right down the smell. He looked around and found what he was looking for. Akane's diary. He remembered watching her write for hours each night, so he was sure it would contain some clues to here where abouts.  
  
He read through the book and soon had what he needed.  
  
"Mr. Tendo, may I keep this?"  
  
"Akane's diary? Well... Sure. Just make sure you treat it with care."  
  
"I will, I promise." He put it into his bag, knowing what he had to do. "Mr. Tendo, I'm leaving now. I'm going to track down Akane for you and I won't be back until I've found her."  
  
"What about the umbrella?" Ryotori asked as she tugged on his pants leg.  
  
"Oh... Yeah, I'll stop by real quick with that, then I'll leave. Ok?" The little girl smiled. It was true this girl looked nothing like Akane, he didn't care. She still reminded him of Akane.  
  
Soun and Ryotori walked with Ryoga to the front door and said their good-byes. Ryotori looked on with passion in her eyes.  
  
'I'll do it for him. I'll become the strongest in the world. Then he'll like me like he likes my big sister...'  
  
Soun simply looked at his daughter and tried to figure things out.  
  
As Ryoga headed out, he felt a splash. He turned to face an old lady throwing water on the ground. She noticed Ryoga beginning to succumb to the weight of his bags.  
  
"You know, young ladies should carry so much on their shoulders." 


End file.
